peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 February 1999 (Radio Mafia)
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *Radio Mafia (Finland) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-02-11 ; Comments *Start of show: "Good evening, this is John Peel for Radio Mafia, and we start our programme this fortnight with..." *He claims that every time Sheila enters the studio, something goes wrong: in this case, he cues a record up incorrectly (as usual, blaming the new technology he is struggling with). Sessions *None Tracklisting *DJ Hired Gun: 'Try Again (12")' (Influential) *Dinosaur Jr.: 'In A Jar (CD-In Session)' (Strange Fruit) From session recorded 01 March 1989. :(JP: 'I've just been told actually by somebody at Radio Mafia that the temperature where she was was -20, and the temperatures are obviously nothing like that here, but it is snowing, and the snow is staying on the ground, and this is profoundly depressing, so perhaps it's time for a surf tune.') *Davie Allen & The Arrows with Dick Dale: 'Surf Trek (Compilation CD-Attack Of The New Killer Surf Guitars)' (Shanachie) *Sons Of Silence: 'Bobby Dazzler (Live At Bar Maldoror-Black Helicopters Remix) (7"-Bobby Dazzler)' (Leaf) *Aden: 'New 3/4 (CD-Black Cow)' (Teenbeat) *Savage Resurrection: 'Thing In E (LP-Savage Resurrection)' (Mercury) Although John states that this has just been reissued on CD, it is clear from his comments that he is playing this from his own 1968 vinyl copy. *Rom=Pari: 'As Sick As Possible (CD-View)' (Sub Rosa) :(JP: 'One of the exciting things that happens to you in this country if you've got a job like mine is that you're stopped in the street by complete strangers who want to give you CDs and tapes of their music. Most of the time this is kind of faintly depressing, I have to be honest with you, because very few of them are actually that good, and you take them home and you listen and you think, "What do I say to these people?" You can't say, "This is utter...", I suppose you could if you were harder, but I'm not a hard bloke. You can't say, "This is unspeakable rubbish", and throw it in the bin and that's that. So I always say, "It sounds very interesting", because "interesting" is one of those words that can mean everything and nothing. Being beaten up is interesting, but it's not necessarily desirable. But the other day I was stopped by a group called Senseless Prayer and they gave me a copy of their debut CD which they'd recorded for themselves, I think just about 50 copies of it or something, and it genuinely is rather good.') *Senseless Prayer: 'Step Number One (EP-Stars And Crayons)' (Senseless Prayer) *Pop-Off Tuesday: 'Daisy Mirror (CD-Pop-Off Tuesday)' (Pickled Egg) Reissue of LP that originally appeared on Japanese label Nanophonica. *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'War News Blues (CD-Jake Head Boogie)' (Ace) *Monograph: 'Please Don't Be Afraid Of Anything (7")' (Shinkansen) *Tinklers: 'Omi (CD-Slowpoke)' (Serious) *Jack McDuff: '601.5 North Poplar (LP-Signifying)' (Prestige) *TD5: 'Subway Life (12"-Criminal Damage)' (Off The Wall) *Vermooste Vløten: 'Sunday Morning (CD-Crankle)' (NovoSiBirsk) *Sleater-Kinney: 'Start Together (CD-The Hot Rock)' (Matador) File ;Name *John Peel Radio Mafia 1999.02.11 ;Length *01:00:07 ;Other *Many thanks to Phil. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/?vd7d37ty1xcc7 ;Footnotes Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Radio Mafia Category:Finnish Radio